Boys Over Flowers
by Sherry09
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is an ordinary girl whose family owns a dry cleaning store. While delivering dry cleaning to student at the prestigious Sharingan High School, she save a student's life by stopping his attempt on committing suicide, as reward she's given a full swimming scholarship. Hinata's ordinary life turned into chaos when she met the famous F4, mostly the leader Uchiha Sasuke.
1. The F4

Narrator's POV:

"The Japanese Corporation Sharingan Group has been selected to be the largest corporation sponsor in the 2013 London Olympics. Japan's economic growth started, it has maintained the status of the best company, and kept growing and then reached the level of a multinational renowned corporation, it's name is Sharingan."

"Electronics, oil, automobiles, distribution and telecommunications. If you are a citizen of Japan, you know the two letters of Sharingan before you know the president's name, and have created a kingdom and therefore is Japan's largest conglomerate. On the day where they had managed to increase their imports by one trillion Won, and were sent to the Kantei (the place where the Prime Minister/President of Japan lived) the founder of this company instead of receiving a medal said, *Sir, please allow me to build a school where my grandchildren could attend.* And then there it was, Sharingan School."

"The first school in the history of Japan to be backed by the president who believed that economic advancement was more important than education, and even went to make special laws to accommodate the school. And now there is a saying, if you do not have the Sharingan School on your resume, don't even bother applying. It is a School made for the 1% attended by the 1% and the fir of the 1% and therefore has maintained the reputation of the best elite school. Most common people, even if they apply when they are born, they cannot get into the Sharingan Kindergarten but when accepted then you have the way paved nonstop for Elementary, Middle and High school, and even University."

"It is a subject of jealousy and awe for the rest of the nation's students and parents who suffer from the hard admissions to universities. However, in this Sharingan High School, a school for the chosen, something unimaginable was happening..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A boy pushed his key to his locker slowly looking around his surroundings. As he opened his locker, he felt panicked crept us his sleeves as he stared at the red note with a design of a poisonous symbol like the skull, in front of him that say's *F4*. He looked around and his eyes landed on another student wearing their usual uniform waving at him.

"Oh my, Suigetsu!" The student walked towards him patting his back. "What are we gonna do with you? You bastard!" The student roughly pushed him into another male student catching him on the spot. The 3 boys grabbed his arms and let the other punched his gut. Suigetsu was pushed on the locker hard while the others still punching him. As he tried to struggle, Suigetsu managed to kicked the boy who's holding his wrist and attempt to run away.

"Fuck! Get him!" Suigetsu pushed all the students who's blocking his way. He didn't even care if they were girls or teachers. All was in his mind was to run away from the boys who wanted to punched the lights out of him. Suigetsu accidentally tripped when a student moved past his way and threw his back at him making Suigetsu land on the floor. The male students had catched him and kept on punching him in every side of his body. His face, stomach, feet, arms everywhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A girl with an indigo hair tied in an elegant bun was riding her bicycle delivering a black uniform. As she neared the school's gate, she frowned and comically backed away when she saw someone's staring at her. She stopped on a post and smiled at the guard.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" The guard asked.

"Ah..yes..I'm delivering from Hinata Hyuuga Dry Cleaners." She said smiling nervously.

"Okay.." The guard opened the gate which brightened the girl's face.

"T-thank you sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The male students had drove Suigetsu on the men's bathroom still punching him. Two male students came out of the cubicle and btoh grinned at each other evilly. The boy took out his handkerchief and wiped away his sweat.

"That guy, he don't know how to quit!" He exclaimed.

Suigetsu came out of the cubicle with blood pouring out of his head and his face was drenched in sweat..or rather the toilet's water. Suigetsu dropped to his knees glaring at the two students who's laughing at him. He screamed and stood up kicking the boy in front of him while punching the other one. The two students who's been guarding the men's bathroom ushered to help their friends when Suigetsu jumped on them, holding their collars slamming them hard on the wall. With one last push on the students, Suigetsu managed to knock down the male bullies. He stared at them with half-lidded eyes and panting heavily. He winced in pain when he wiped off his head with his hands.

Suigetsu limped away from the men's bathroom when he saw an entire students male body running towards his direction. He ran for his life hoping he could survive the tragedy that's about to unfold. As he looked back while running, every male students had their own bats ready to pummeled his head if they reached him. Suigetsu ran towards the main building up the ladder clutching his side. Blood came pouring out of his nose as he ran away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata mad managed to park her bicycle on the school's door. She hopped away from his bike and went in the school. She was in awe as she stared at the ceiling with a very expensive chandelier. Hinata walked around the school until she reached the school's canteen. Her mouth flew open wide when she saw the canteen. It was nothing like she's ever seen before. The canteen had a very warm ambiance with few students on the huge tables. Almost 10 chefs were serving the trays with different foods in iit.

"Is this really a school?" Hinata talked to herself.

"Hey!" came a voice behind her, causing her to jump in shock. "Rooftop! Suigetsu is at the rooftop now!"

"R-really?" said one of the students. "He's not pulling some prank is he?"

"Let's go see this one!"

Hinata frowned moving away as the students ran towards the rooftop. "Suigetsu? S-suigetsu?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata rode her bicycle again and made a fast mode of biking towards the main building. She parked the bike under the tree and made a beeline towards the giggling students in front of the school. She pushed past the crowd and made it in the middle of the circle. She looked beside her and saw a girl holding out her cellphone as if she's trying to catch a good show up above. Hinata knitted her brows and looked at the roof. She widened her eyes at the sight of a man trying to balance himself on the roof.

"See? What did I say to you huh? Told you he wouldn't last a week." Hinata heard a male laughed while looking at the boy on top of the roof.

"Hah! At least he lasted three weeks."

"But he resisted three weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Suigetsu was now walking on a very thin edge. He slowly looked behind her and saw students all laughing at him while the others were trying to capture a picture of him. He took a breath and sighed.

"This is what you guys want, right?"

When he didn't received an answer, he nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you what you want."

As Suigetsu stared below. Nervousness filled him. He knew the students wanted him to jump the railings with a measure of 20 feet below. He blew a breath and closed his eyes, ready to jump when..

"Suigetsu! Student Suigetsu!" Hinata panted, catching her breath from running.

Suigetsu stared at her in shock. "What...what are you?"

Hinata held her chest and pant. "Me? Well, speaking for myself. I've come to deliver your clothes." She chuckled. "Hinata Hyuuga Dry Cleaners. 30,000 won."

Students started laughing but Hinata didn't mind them, while Suigetsu sweat dropped.

"Okay, okay..20,000? Fine. 5,000 won." Hinata showed two fingers at Suigetsu who's still staring at her. "Your gym clothes are service, but you better become a regular."

"When I'm dead, you can bill it to my house." Suigetsu said with a roll in his eyes.

Hinata groaned. "Now, don't be like that...D..d..d..dead? You're gonna die now?! Why?" Hinata widened her eyes in shock and looked around her. "Why? You go to such great school."

Suigetsu shook his head. "No, this isn't school. It's hell."

Hinta's eyes twitched. "Excuse me! Real hell is outside this building. Have you heard of admissions hell?"

Suigetsu stared at her pointedly. "Have you heard of F4?"

"F..F..What?" She asked confused. "F4?" She sniffed a little. "What is that?"

"The moment you get a red card from them, you become a prey for the entire school." Suigetsu explained staring at the clouds above him. "Remember it."

"Ahh...ah..ah." Hinata scrunched her face and pointed several spots on her face indicating that she understand what Suigetsu meant when he said prey. She saw bloods from his face. "You can't just let them do that to you!" She exclaimed in a loud voice. "It's always the lame losers who walk around like they're shit. If it was my school, I would grab them and break them to pieces!" Hinata started doing some martial arts as an example making Suigetsu laugh at her.

"They're fortunate; your friends." He started staring at Hinata's pale orbs.

"Huh?"

"That they have a friend like you." Hinata laughed.

"Well...I suppose so."

Suigetsu gave a warm smile before facing the clouds again. He closed his eyes leaving a laughing Hinata. Hinata heard a sigh coming from him and widened her eyes.

"No!" Hinata shouted as he threw the black uniform in no particular direction. She ran straight at Suigetsu catching his clothes that held him for dear life. Students gasp at the scene. Girls started covering their eyes in thought that Suigetsu might fall in a high place. Hinata held him like it was her life line, trying to save the paranoid student to it's certain death. Clicking of cameras were heard all over the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a certain website:

[Brave Common Student, Who is She?

Aristocratic Elite School Sharingan High School Murder]

News spread out through half across Japan about the incident. A girl took out her phone and read it's contents and stared at Hinata's picture who's holding Suigetsu's uniform.

'Sharingan High's group bullying, the savior is a common Wonder Girl.'

'What is going on in best educational high school, Sharingan High? Who saved the student being severely bullied by his school at Sharingan High is...not rich nor comes from a family with a title...'

'Brave Commoner? Who is she?'

'But rather an ordinary female High School student who happened to be delivering dry cleaning. The children of God who are exempt from entrance exams'

'There is only so far a special group privilege can go, Sharingan Group confess!'

'A child of the Sharingan Group.'

'From now on, let's not go to Sharingan Mart.'

News spread in the entire Japan about the Sharingan's bully. Those were the topics at every website, cellphones, televisions. Groups of different person came protesting about the policy in Sharingan High.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Household:

Hinata went straight home after she had been interrogated by the whole campus after saving the male student that has attempted to jump off the main building's roof. She didn't know that every students will crumpled her to hear how she saved the student. She came out of the school with her hair loose.

Hinata opened their door and saw her parents and little brother grinning at her. Behind them stood a man with silver hair with a mask covering his face but her eyes. As she look up and down, she knew that the man was rich, considering that he's wearing a tuxedo and the way he stand, he looks like a well-mannered man.

"Who's he?" Hinata asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Hinata-san. I'm Hatake Kakashi a secretary of.."

"Sure, sure." Hinata cut off. "I'm asking why are you here? I mean no disrespect sir."

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. "None taken, Hinata-san. I'm here to tell you that you have been given a scholarship to Sharingan High."

Hinata blinked before laughing. "What a nice joke. Let's get serious shall we?"

"The CEO was impressed with you, Hinata-san. They are willing to accept you as a special scholarship student." Kakashi answered.

"W-what? Why me?!"

"Because, nee-san!" Konohamaru butted in before Kakashi could answer. "You were on the swimming team group till Junior High, they want you to swim again!" He exclaimed with full of excitement.

Hinata stared at her rejoicing family while she frowned. "No!"

"What?!" Her father exclaimed in shock.

"And why not?" Her mother added.

Hinata didn't mind them but instead she looked at Kakashi with a forced smile. "I'm just fine with the things are now. I don't belong in that kind of school, so I don't really want to attend. So if you would kindly go back..."

"Hinata!" Her mother said in a loud voice.

"Hinata-san, please reconsider." Kakashi insisted.

Hinata's mother laughed loudly. "No, she doesn't need to reconsider, she will be attending starting tomorrow."

Hiashi Hyuuga and Konohamaru Hyuuga both pulled Hinata towards her bedroom with both of their hands covering her mouth. Hinata tried to struggle with the last amount of energy she have.

"No, I won-mmmhhmp!" The last sentence was cut off short when Konohamaru slapped his hands on Hinata's mouth covering it. "Hmmmp! Hmmmp!"

Hinata's mother led Kakashi outside their house still talking about her scholarship.

"Then I guess we will see her tomorrow then." Kakashi said walking straight ahead.

Hinako nodded. "Of course, Hatake-san. No matter what happens we will send her there."

Kakashi turned around and nodded. "Please make sure she does. Goodbye." With that said, Kakashi entered the black limousine leaving a gaping Hyuuga outside their house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's mother the house with a smile that could tear her face. She made a wild dance together with Konohamaru while Hiashi was grinning happily. Hinata on the other hand was standing with her shoulder slumped and a deep frown was pasted on her pale face.

"Kaa-san!" Hinata shouted.

Hinata's mother had stopped dancing and approached her. "Don't yell! If you have eyes, look at that."

"Waaaah!" Konohamaru shouted showing her black uniform, indicating that it's a uniform for students who's studying at Sharingan High. By the looks of the uniform, Hinata knew that the uniform was expensive but also fashionable. A white uniform and a black and white vest. "Sharingan High! Sharingan High!" Konohamaru chanted while dancing with Hinata's black vest. "Ne, nee-san, who knew this day would come? For the first time in my life, I am proud to be your brother."

Hinata stared at her brother with a disbelieving looks before groaning when Konohamaru slapped the uniform on her face. When Konohamaru pulled away dancing wildly, Hinata glared at her father and brother. Hinako seeing Hinata's glare, she looked at her daughter warmly.

"Even though they are like this, do you think you can still say, you don't want to go? And do you know how much their tuition cost?" Hinako putting her hands on her hips.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at her mother. "I still don't want to! And you can't make me!"

Hinako scoffed at her daughter. "Other people go crazy because even if they have money and brains, they can't get in, but how come you don't want to?"

"Do you remember when you said that the rich people are showing off their money in building a school just for them?!"

Hinako pointed a finger at Hinata. "That was when it was someone else's situation and I was jealous. Hey, this is basically money falling from the sky. Who wouldn't want to accept it?"

Hinata made a dirty look. "I don't know, but something seems iffy. Whatever you say, I'm not gonna go there so you better accept that okay?!"

Konohamaru had stopped dancing while her mother slumped her shoulder. Hinata glared at them before walking towards her room when her mother had talked again.

"But you like to swim. You said you wanted to go to a school with a swimming pool."

Hinata stared at her mother incredelously. "What do you take me for? Do I look like a kid who's gonna be sold by the idea of a swimming pool?!" Hinako closed her eyes. "No, I'm not going. I don't want to!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's POV:

I can't believe I'm going to that school. How did I end up here? The reason was a complete bullshit! They kept nagging me all night long. They even drink coffee so that they wouldn't sleep, just to persuade me in attending this prestigious school. Tsss. My father drove me to school with our van. Now, now. It's not a very expensive van. It's the van we always use to deliver clothes from our costumer. My mother insisted that my father should drive me to school, so I wouldn't look like poor to everyone. As we came across the sign that says 'Welcome to Sharingan High" I scoffed at the luxurious cars that has been parked in every corner of the street. They have black porsche, maserati, lamborgini and any other expensive cars. As my father parked the van, I was about to step out when my father halted me. He look around and saw that every cars had they're own drivers. So my father pretended to be one and jumped out of the car to open her door. Hinata just rolled her eyes on her father.

"I'll be going now." Hinata grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Normal POV:

On the other part of the school, a white helicopter with a name that printed. "Uchiha Sasuke" landed on the school's ground. The guy had a shaped like chicken hair but it was gelled in a very delicate style. His attire matches his black eyes and black hair. Many would say, that the man was made by God himself, considering the perfect molded face of the man. He cracked her neck and smiled, a smile that could kill thousands of women.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Hinata's POV:

I climbed up the stairs with the other students, though I have a map with me. I need to find that swimming pool! I looked at the other students and frowned, deeply! A frown that could destroy my face. Why do all students here are all downright and spoiled bitch and assholes?! I scoffed at them all and continued following the map. I just couldn't concentrate, I could hear them all talking about their new hot stuffs and everything! Like the group of girls walking in front of me. They were talking about expensive purse that had been released recently and it's only limited edition. A purse that they would buy after their class with the cost of 1 million won! Could you believe that?! They would just used that money to buy a purse?! Man, girls this days!

The other girls beside were talking about golden earrings. Well, they would very lucky if their ears wouldn't be stolen if burglars saw that shining earrings of yours. I bet once they saw that, even your large ears would be taken away from you, not just your golden earrings. I fastened my pace when I heard a conversation nearby.

"There are only two of these shirts in the nation. One is here with me and do you know who else got the other one?" said a tall boy with a dark hair.

"Who?" asked his friend.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"W-whoa!" They both exclaimed. "But.."

"Don't you think I pull it off better?" boasted the guy.

"Let me see that, man!"

"Me first!"

I shook my head at them. Two shirts in this nation? What are these people? Are they some kind of aliens from the land of the gold. I think they're just picking up money from their toilets. I shrugged them off and glared at the map. Where are you swimming pool? I look like an idiot here trying to look everywhere, and too stupid not to ask for directions. W-wait! Across the forest. As I stumbled in a very warm and peaceful forest, I heard a violing playing._ Who is and where is that?_

I look around till I find him, standing near a bench wearing nothing but white attire. If you look far ahead, one would think he's an angel. The guy was dropped dead handsome. He had a red hair, and a pale blue-green eyes. He have no eyebrows but he still look charming, he even have a kanji on his forehead that says 'love'. He had black eye rings surrounding his eyes. I watched him in awe as he play the violin silently. He looked so serious that I think he didn't even notice me. I scooted closer and stared at him with warm eyes. He suddenly stopped as if he's feeling that there's somebody else is there with him. He stared at me and I blinked a few times.

"Uh..Where is the swimming pool?" Nice entrance Hinata Hyuuga! Man, I'm so stupid.

He stared at me for a while before pointing on the left side of him. I looked at it and nodded at him. "T-thank you. Excuse me, please continue with what you were doing." He's still staring at me and I made a quick bow. "Bye!"

I ran off with a small smile in my face as I heard him played the violin again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finally reached my destination! Goddamit! This school had like...5 or more humongous buildings! I didn't even reach the second floor and I was dead tired from walking already! I'm going to die in exhaustion here, I swear. I put my bag on my locker and ready to go to the second floor when I heard loud squealing.

"Oh my gosh! It's the F4!" I stopped in my tracks. I was at least 5 steps in the stairs when I heard more squealings. Girl students started running, not minding if they were wearing a heels and if they fall on the stairs due to their excitement. I was squished when this sluts ran down the stairs. What the hell? Even those boys were running!

"Move over!" someone yelled at me pushing me off the stairs, but fortunately for me, I managed to grab the railings before I fall.

From the main door, the sun was shining brightly and four figures descended from it. They look like some super models doing some photo shooting due to their heavy lights. I scrunched up my face and fixed my uniform seeing that it was already crumpled because of those girls who kept on holding me when they ran down the stairs. I stared in curiosity at them. As I look closely, 4 handsome man were walking down like they were in the aisle. Students were staring at them like some stars. They were all wearing black attires except for..him. Hey, isn't he the guy from the forest who's playing the violin? What are these guys? And they looked like they have been worship by these people.

The guy with a black hair stopped in his tracks and turned to his left. He walked towards a male student who's close to fidgeting. _Oh, Isn't he the same guy who boasted about having two shirts in this nation? What does that even mean? _The raven haired boy stared at him like some prey, with his dark charcoal eyes. The shirt dude looked up and stammered.

"I-Is there a problem?"

"I'll give you three seconds." stated the raven boy coldly.

"H-huh? What is it?"

"Three.. Two..One.." He counted off before pulling the shirt dude's necktie. The shirt dude shut his eyes tightly and he looks like he's prepared to something. "Naruto, do you still have that juice?"

I looked at the 3 guys wondering who's Naruto. Then a blonde guy with a weird whiskers on his face spoke up. "Yup. Want me to give it to you?"

The raven boy let go of the necktie and took the tomato juice from that Naruto who handed it to him with a bored expression. I watched in shock as the raven boy opened the shirt dude's vest and spilled the tomato juice carefully tainting the boy's white shirt. _What the hell?_ Girls gasped and covered their mouths, while the boys started 'awww's and oooo's' at the scene. I glared at the boy even if he wouldn't see it. I looked at the 3 men behind the raven boy but it seems like they aren't affected at all. Once the juice were all spilled off, the raven boy took the shirt dude's hand and placed the tomato bottle on his hand giving him a glare.

When the 4 handsome yet evil, (I think?) students, the remaining boys and girls comforted the crying shirt dude. Well it looks like there is only one shirt left in this nation if he's shirt is already covered up in tomato juice. Man, I pity the guy. The shirt must have cost a fortune. And it was only ruined by a tomato juice. Students started scattering away with a downcast faces.

"What a crazy bastard!" I exclaimed. "Are all these people are mute or something?! Why are they just standing and doing nothing?" I questioned myself loudly.

"Oh my god." I heard a feminine voice behind me. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

I whooped around and saw three girls..looks like sluts. I stared at them up and down.

"Who..are you guys?" I questioned.

The girl in the middle with a sickening red hair, unlike the hair of the boy from the forest, spoke. "Us?"

I nodded. "I just asked right?"

Ignoring my sarcastic remark, the girl mock saluted. "Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet."_ Man, this girls are bunch of idiots. _"I'm Tayuya."

"Karin!" said a girl beside her, another girl with a red hair, matching her eyes.

"And Hanabi." A girl with her hair curled with big locks and light blue eyes.

"You can call us the Three Beauties of Sharingan High." They made a disgusting pose as they introduce themselves, while I looked at them incredelously.

"That's that, you said crazy beeping something, you weren't referring to our F4, scholarship student?" Tayuya asked with a sneer. _That doesn't scare me!_

"F..F...what?" I asked, confused. Tayuya rolled her eyes. "So the people who publicly humiliated that kid, that was the infamous F4?"

Karin rolled her eyes while Hanabi gaped at me. "Infamous?! More like famous!" exclaimed Hanabi.

"If you don't watch your mouth, you're gonna be in big trouble." warned Karin. She took a step forward and I backed away. "You guys own a Laundromat." she stated.

I stopped her hand from wiping invisible dust from my uniform and she glared at me. "Not a Laundromat, dry cleaning."

Hanabi smirked while the other two chuckled. "What about it?" I asked.

"It's my first time looking at a dry cleaner's daughter." Tayuya stated. "It's so fascinating."

I gave them a fake laugh which they noticed since it was quite obvious. "Look all you want, I won't charge you."

Tayuya 'hmmped' and looked away while Hanabi glared at me. "Since it's you first day here and you are a clueless common girl, we'll let it slide."

"What?" I seethed.

"For speaking ill of our F4 Princes!" Karin exclaimed with an ugly pout.

"EH?!" I asked shocked. "Can't I do that? I mean, what's so great about them?"

Tayuya scoffed. "Wow, transfer student, do you really have no idea how great the F4's are?"

I nodded. "I don't." Then they all rolled their eyes. They made a 'tsk tsk' noise in unison while wagging their index finger.

They all turned their backs on me in a very syncronized moves while I gave them a half frown, half pout and one forth of a glare. I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's POV:

Later that night, me and Konohamaru slided through the internet for me to know more about those F4's. Konohamaru typed a name and the long haired man's face appeared.

"Uzumaki Neji. A blue chip in the construction business, he is the successor to the II Uzumaki Construction. There is even a rumor that half of Konoha's Island is the company's, that this company is a huge construction conglomerate. And has a 50 years history of gangs and the family of the II Uzumaki gangs. They still have a hold of a fair amount of luxury night clubs, and have a large control over the real estate values."

Konohamaru typed again since I was gaping at the information. "Naruto Namikaze, he was the youngest artist to debut at the Big art exhibition held every two years called "Bienalle", and is a gifted ceramist that appeared like a shooting star. UNESCO selected him as one of the best young artists."

"Well at least there is one member who actually does something." I commented dryly.

"Don't think that all geniuses are poor. National treasures that appear in our textbooks, is the country's biggest art museum is Naruto Namikaze's grandfather's.

"N-Namikaze's museum?! That is their family's?!" I exclaimed. That museum is the world's famous museum! Oh, gods! "How much is all that?"

"Don't try to know too much, you're gonna get hurt." I smack my brother's head with a force grin in my face."

Konohamaru scrolled down some pictures and I saw the previous president of Japan. "Is that the president?"

"Yup. And that boy who's sitting on his lap." He pointed at the picture. "That's F4's Gaara Subaku." I stared at the article that read. ["Subaku Kogoro Son's family was in a Fatal Car Accident, Only Survivor is the 5 Year Old Grandson."]

"S-so, Gaara Subaku is the President's Subaku Kogoro's young grandson?"

"Do you know the Su Am Art Center where the famous in the world's players play? They own the Su Am Cultural Foundation, a European soccer team and a Major League team. I am the most jealous of this guy in the entire world." Konohamaru clicked something and the picture of the ravan boy shows up. "You already know this who this is right?" A tabloid that said "World's Richest Youngster."

"If you are a Japanese citizen, even a 3 year old knows of the Sharingan Group; he is their successor, Uchiha Sasuke, F4's Leader."

_So, those 4 are Japan's richest brats? What the hell? Those fortunes! I mean, Uzumaki Neji owned half of Konoha's Islands which were there are like thousands of them! Naruto Namikaze who owns the world's famous museum, Gaara Subaku who's the late president's grandson and even the owner of the famous Cultural Foundation, and then there's Uchiha Sasuke, the world's famous rich boy who had been the heir ever since he was in her mothers womb! Owning a lot of company's across the globe and if the Prime Minister would allow it, he can buy the entire Japan without blinking! The same 4 rude-arrogant bastards, who's entering the same school, I'm attending to. Unbelievable! What have I gotten myself into?!  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So I'm deleting my other fic titled 'Enigma and the Detective.' I'll just continue that one if this fic is already finished. I just find it funny if I remake this story. Whoever watched Boys Over Flowers, enjoy this one. However, Sasuke's hair wouldn't be like Jun Pyo's. It's unnecessary if you'd ask me. Characters will be out of their own world since this is not related to Manga because it's an AU, duh? About Neji's surname being Uzumaki, I'd used Namikaze for Naruto so Neji can have his own surname. By the way, Neji's eyes aren't pale here, let's see..let's put up gray! It suits him! If there's any mistakes or whatsoever, just PM me. Anyhoooo, ENJOY! :D

STORY INSPIRED BY KOREA'S BEST DRAMA EVER! BOYS OVER FLOWERS! :D

-Alex-


	2. First Interaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the plot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch. 2

Hinata's POV:

I went to Sharingan High as early as possible since my father is going to humiliate me again by driving me with our laundry van. I can go to school without showing them that I am rich. What? There's no policy there that says students are not allowed to go to school without a car right? Those who uses expensive cars are a total show-off. And ever since I'd known the information about Sharingan's famous F4, my doubt in going to this school had increase to thousands! I don't like it here. It's like leaving hell, even if the school was heaven itself.

As I entered the main building's door, I scout around the place since there are no students here yet. I found a secluded area at least on the 3rd floor of the building. I think it's near the school's water tank. I stood on a corner and let the world know how I feel at the moment. With my loud piercing voice, I shouted this on top of my lungs.

"Uchiha Sasuka! You are like a dirty water! F4! You guys are like flies!" I balled my fist and closed my eyes shut. "If you are born that blessed, you should shut up and live your lives gratefully, and someone like you who has no common sense is the successor of the Sharingan Group is a public nuisance of the nation!" I opened my eyes and pointed my finger in the air, as if I'm talking to someone. "You! I warn you. Don't show your face in front of me. The day comes when I have to call you my senior, is the day I am driving off the rooftop, I swear, I will! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I heard my shouting echoed through the thin air and a small yawn behind me.

What the hell?!

I whooped around and saw a pair of shoes being curled up, like he's standing up. My eyes widened instantly and uncurled my fist and stared at the figure. _Him! Gaara Subaku._ He stretched his hands up high in the air and sigh. I lowered my head as he came near me.

"You are also a nuisance." He said smoothly. I sucked some air and frowned deeply, lowering my head once more. "I can't sleep because it's so noisy." He added as he hopped through the stairs.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought no one was here."

He looked at me amused. "Is that really true?"

What? I stared at him confused. "Eh?"

"That you're gonna dive." He stated.

I blinked then gasped. "W-what I mean by that was...did you hear everything?"

"What?" He asked me.

I bit my bottom lip and played with my hands. "Dirty water? Of the part of the flies?" He smirked at me. He walked away and my shoulder slumped. Man, this is embarrassing. "Oh right, it's Sasuke."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"It's Sasuke, not Sasuka." I nodded stupidly. "If you're gonna attend here, you should at least know the name properly." Although he said it harshly, his voice sounded soft. And with that, he walked away, leaving me sulking. I blew up an air through my nose and leaned my head on the post._ Man, what to start a day..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV:

Foods were served by the chefs in their canteen. Students filled the canteen, eating and chatting happily. Karin, Hanabi and Tayuya went to fetch their foods with their plates on their grasp.

"They're rice balls." Hanabi said picking up some of it.

"You eat rice balls?" Tayuya asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Rice balls?" Karin echoed.

"Why not?" Hanabi smiled. "They're so good, and delicious. And the way they made it, they look so pretty too."

Karin and Tayuya both smiled at Hanabi and picked up their foods, which were not a lot since they want a slim figure. They took their wine glass and put some red juice in it. They all giggled and looked for a vacant sit to settled on. Everyone ignored them as their heels made a 'clank' noise on the floor. Hips were swaying suggestively as they scanned the canteen.

"Oops! What kind of smell is this?" Karin commented as she saw a certain transfer eating alone.

"It's so foul." Hanabi added, staring at Hinata who's filling her mouth with her foods. "Here." Hanabi gave her juice to Hinata.

"My gosh!" exclaimed Tayuya. "You look so terrible." she commented seeing how Hinata stuffed her mouth.

"Oy, transfer student, why are you eating in such terrible lunch box?" Karin said. Her eyes glazing over Hinata's pink lunch box filled with rice and meat. "Can't you see that?" She gestured at the counter where the food was exposed. Hinata looked over with her mouth full of rice.

"I can see it." Hinata answered, almost punching her food.

"Eh? Then why won't you buy there?" Hanabi inquired.

Hinata forced to gulp and frowned. "It's impossible for me to eat a 50,000 Won lunch."

They all laughed in sync. "Then you're planning to continue eating this foul lunch?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I'm planning on that."

Hanabi smirked and took out her perfume and started spraying it all over the place. Hinata widened her pale eyes and covered her bento with her hands. Hanabi glared and sprayed some more until Hinata's food smelled like her perfume. Hinata glared at them and covered it with her head. Hanabi and her friends sniffed the air and smiled.

"It's the F4!" shouted a girl from a distance. Girls started squealing again. Hanabi and her friends gaped and scampered away from Hinata. Hinata on the other hand scoffed at the immature students and stuffed some more food on her mouth, while munching it wildly. She used her chopstick to pick a small cheese when a voice said...

"Can I eat one of those?" Hinata looked up and widened her eyes. The girl was pretty! With a brown hair curled in big locks, and her eyes matches her hair, Hinata thought that she was an angel. The girl smiled at her while nodding suggestively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please come again." said Hinata with a bow.

After Hinata's classes was finished, she immediately ran towards the place where she do some part time job. She works on a fast food joint where they served the best ramen in town. Hinata sighed as she picked up the empty bowl on the table and gave it to their main chef and also their boss.

"Seriously? She came from Germany?" Hinata's friend asked. After the incident in the canteen, she had known that the girl's name was Tenten and actually came from another country, which is why the reason that the girl was beautiful.

"Yeah, she's really pretty, Ino-chan." Hinata wiped her hands with a towel. "I thought she was a doll."

Ino grinned. "That's a relief that you actually found a friend. I was worried that you'll be a loner."

Hinata laughed then glared at Ino. "I'm a loner."

Ino blinked. "What?"

"You're right, I'm a loner." Hinata sighed. "But I'm also thankful that they don't pay attention to me. I'm planning on stuffing myself in a corner until I graduate."

Ino frowned and forcefully grabbed Hinata's shoulder so she could look at her. "Who are you?! Where did Hinata go? The girl that taught the SGA students a lesson when they bothered me in kindergarten, the girl who fought against a disorderly girl that robbed me in the middle school, that was the strong Hinata Hyuuga." Ino paused when she saw the downcast face of her friend. "But what?"

"Then what should I do?" Hinata asked desperately. "I'd probably get beaten to death by my mom even before I get kicked out of school."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't eat that! Do you think I have cucumbers to spare that I'm sticking them on your face?" Hinata's mother reprimanded. Hinata was laying on the floor with her mother and brother putting some cucumbers on her face while her father was ironing her uniform. "Your father said that he wanted cucumber sorbet, but instead I'm investing them on your face."

"EH?! Did I want to get invested on?" Hinata frowned and chewed the cucumber that was near on her face.

"Think about it. If you became a skin beauty, the worst off boy in that school, is still probably the best candidate for a husband in any matchmaking company. If the situation is like that, then of course it's a huge investment. Isn't that so ne, Hiashi-kun?"

"Don't talk to me." Hiashi said lifting Hinata's uniform. "I'm catching some awesome angles."

Hinata gritted her teeth and stood up. Cucumbers fall from her face. "Hey! Look at this girl." Hinako cried out.

"Why are you ironing my uniform?" Hinata asked as she chew some cucumbers. "You said that your arms hurt after ironing all day."

Hiashi smiled a bit. "This is the best clothing I've seen in all 15 years I've been doing the dry cleaning business. Normal people can't even wear this kind of clothing to a wedding." Hiashi then looked at Hinata. "You have to be careful with these uniform alright? Don't let it get stained. Even if my arms would hurt, I will spare a time and energy just for me to iron your uniform."

Hinata glared at the floor then rolled her eyes before standing up leaving his parents and brother. Hinata stood inside their bathroom, brushing her teeth while staring at the mirror.

"Strong girl, Hinata Hyuuga hadn't died yet. Loner that way, loner this way. Since I'm a ruined body anyway, I'll live by saying the things that I needed to say. F4! You're all dead tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Next day:_

Normal POV:

"It's F4!"

Hinata pursed her lips and paused in her tracks after hearing those words coming from another fangirl. Student's came running towards the main door just to see the sight of their school's most handsome students. Hinata studied everyone's reaction once the boys entered the building. All girls staring at them with the perfect shape of heart in their eyes. They were all giggling and blushing at the same time which made Hinata stifled a laugh. The student boys were all looked at the F4 in awe and envy. Probably because of how the way they dressed and how popular they are the at the entire female student's body. F4 doesn't even wear their own uniforms. They have their own style of clothing. It's no wonder that they are allowed to do that since the leader of their group is the owner of the school itself.

Hinata stood near the stairs to look at the F4 as they walked with their unreadable expressions. She must say, that they are really handsome. Even the boy with a long hair, no one would think he's a girl, because of how the way he pulled that boyish look, he's looks charming nonetheless. Hinata rubbed her temples and tied her hair in a messy bun as she looks at Hanabi's group which was now hyperventilating at the sight of F4. As the students moved away, a girl stood in front of the Leader holding out a cake. Handmade cake that is, as Hinata's perceptive. Hinata frowned when all girls gasped and others stared in shock. The girl with the cake smiled and put up the cake higher for Sasuke to see.

"Sasuke-sempai." The girl smiled showing her chubby cheeks. "I baked this myself to give this to you. Please accept my heart." The girl lowered her head but still smiling. Hinata watched carefully at the F4's reaction. The blonde boy was rolling his cerulean orbs while the boy with long hair was smirking. The boy with a red hair who's looking rather bored. And then, what made the students gasp is when Uchiha Sasuke took the cake from the girl's grasp.T he girl looked up and grinned. Hinata smiled slightly at the sight of it.

That is when Hinata's smile turned into a shock features when Sasuke damped the cake on the girl's smiling face. The cake with icing fell down on the floor leaving the girl's face filled with white icing. The girls who had been shocked and sad when Sasuke took the cake, their faces turned into a bitch mode when they all smirked at the embarrassed girl who was now doing silent sobs. Hinata's ear perked up when she heard Hanabi's voice through the crowd.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't eat anything unless it's baked by a personal patissier." smirked Hanabi.

Sasuke cocked his head sideways at the source of the voice. He looked at Hanabi up and down before taking the handkerchief on Hanabi's pocket on the side of her vest. He wiped away the icing on his hands before throwing the handkerchief on the floor. Hanabi widened her eyes and picked up her kerchief and stared at it in disbelief.

Sasuke and his group stopped in their spot when a certain indigo-haired girl glared at them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara's POV:

I stared at the girl in front of us. The very same girl who shouted on the secluded area of this school. Her glare was kinda intimidating. If glare could kill, I bet Sasuke was already dead. I observed her from head to toe. She really look determined, on what on earth is she about to do. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, her skin was pale. But as I checked her up and down, she had nice curves. Thanks to the uniform which was fitted, her curves was easily spotted. Small yet something hidden behind this scary looks of this girl.

"What are you?" I heard Sasuke asked. "Do you have something to say?"

She narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "Yeah. I do have something to say. And I have a lot at that. You!" She exclaimed which shocked Sasuke since he stumbled backwards, just a bit. Her index were pointed at Sasuke's face. "Don't you have the slightest manners for humans? I don't even expect a little modesty from someone who has so much. If you don't want to eat it, you can just reject nicely. Or...does it hurt to just think about the sincerity of the person who made it and just accept it? What are you going to do if she says that she's going to fall off the roof, you bastard?!"

I stared at her with such awe. No one! No one dares or talk to Sasuke like that. Because if they do, it will be your last day at this school, or maybe, their last day to see the sun. Her face looked determined without even regret on who she's talking to. She inhaled sharply and wait for Sasuke to talk.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked again. She blinked owlishly then looked at me for a second. 'Do you have something to say?"

I watched her bit her lip before gritting her teeth. "No." She grumbled. As Sasuke passed away from her, I watched her slip out her tongue just inches away from her mouth. Naruto and Neji both smirked at her. I stop in front of her and grinned in amusement. As I walk away from her I heard her murmured. "Shit' making me grin wider. _That girl is something._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Hinata was on the swimming pool building where she's trying to practice her skills again. She was wearing a purple one piece showing off her slender legs. She also have cap on her head. She was swimming like a professional does and others would think she's a mermaid. As she swam from the starting line to finish line, she was breathing raggedly. A slim hand was offered to her as an assistance. She looked up and saw Tenten smiling at her. Hinata also smiled in return.

"Why do you swim like that?" asked Tenten as she pulled Hinata with her.

"I was getting a punishment." Hinata rasped out.

"What did you do that is wrong?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"A punishment for a strong girl who's acting cowardly."

Tenten looked confused but shrugged it off. "So are you okay now?"

Hinata grinned and nodded. "Definitely." Then they both laughed. "The reason for why I go to this school are right here."

"Hm? What are they?"

"Swimming pool and Tenten Tanaka." Hinata pointed a finger at Tenten as she giggled.

Tenten waited for Hinata to wash up and put on her dry clothes. Both were giggling as they bought vanilla ice cream. Tenten insisted that she would treat Hinata for being her only friend in the school, which Hinata gladly accepted since Tenten was doing her best puppy dog eyes. Hinata hid a smile as she watched Tenten acting all girly as she dance along the way eating her ice cream. Tenten offered her ice cream at Hinata while her, she stuck out her tongue and shook her head giggling. Tenten laughed but accidentally slipped off the balcony making Hinata scream in shock. Tenten landed on the grass while her ice cream landed on someone's shoes staining it with vanilla ice cream.

Tenten bit her lip and looked up, then she gasped loudly seeing the face of none other than, Uchiha Sasuke. "S-sempai." She hurriedly stood up and made several 90 degree vows at the man. "I apologize, Sasuke-sempai."

"You're sorry?" Sasuke said coldly. "If everything works out by saying sorry, then why would there be laws in the world and why would there be police?"

"I'll buy you the same exact shoes for you right away." Tenten said desperately making Hinata raised her eyebrow. Unknown to her Gaara was looking at her amusingly.

Sasuke smirked. "You? Do you have more money than me?"

Tenten widened her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Even if you did, you wouldn't be able to." Sasuke continued with his voice filled with ice. "These shoes were made by a craftsman in Firenze, so how would you buy me the exact ones right away? Unless you can fly towards Firenze, I'll consider that one."

Tenten bit her lip again. "I apologize sempai. Then I'll just so whatever I can."

"Whatever you can?" Sasuke repeated as Tenten nodded. Sasuke moved his stained shoe forward. "Lick it."

Neji and Naruto snickered while Gaara looked away. Hinata's mouth was agape as she looked stunned. Tenten on the other hand was copying Hinata's face. Both looking stunned and unmoving.

"E-excuse me?" Tenten asked again.

"I told you to lick it." Sasuke said, causing Hinata to grit her teeth.

"S-sempai..." Tenten said fighting back not to cry.

"You said that you'll do anything." stated Sasuke.

Tenten slumped her shoulders and looked at Hinata with red eyes feigning herself from crying. Hinata took a step forward and craned her neck pushing Tenten away.

"Won't you ever stop just for once?" Hinata asked impassively. Sasuke looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Oy, did she fall because she wanted to? If she apologized then that's enough. If your filthy rich, why don't you buy another pair huh?!"

Naruto smirked at Neji who's laughing softly from Sasuke's side. They remembered the girl who actually fought Sasuke in public.

"What is this?" Sasuke smirked. "Oy, second year. I don't think it's been long since you've been here, but American style is restricted here. You lacking of formalities to us, upperclassmen."

Naruto moved forward and whispered something to Sasuke.

"Ah is that so?" Sasuke smiled. "So you're that wonder shit that they've been talking about? I was hoping for an S-line D-cup sized girl when I heard Wonder Woman."

Neji stifled a yawn. "But she is an S-line and D-cup size. Just look at her, dude. Are you blind?"

Sasuke threw her a pointed glare shutting him but still yawning.

"Do you think I give a shit?" Hinata asked coolly, surprising the other boys.

"Is it your concept to not know your place and mind others' business? Why do you always step into other people's affairs?" Sasuke asked back.

"She's not a stranger. She's my friend. I'm assuming they don't carry words like 'friend' 'friendship, do you?"

"Friendship? Let's watch some of that powerful friendship you're talking about." Sasuke said while Hinata looked confused. "You lick it." answering Hinata's confusion.

Tenten gasp softly while Gaara turned his head to look at Hinata. "If you lick it instead, I'll forget it ever happened."

Hinata clenched her jaw while Tenten grasped her back stopping her. She blew out a breath before lowering her head. She bend until she reached Sasuke's knees while Tenten trembled. Sasuke was smirking and so does Neji and Naruto. Hinata stopped in Sasuke's knees before shouting.

"Yah!" She threw the ice cream on Sasuke's nose dampening it in Vanilla flavor. Sasuke landed on the ground with a thud, his face had an ice cream. Neji, Gaara, Naruto and Tenten stared at her disbelief. Meanwhile, Hinata glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke touched her nose, wiping the ice cream. "What the fuck?!"

Hinata took a step forward, narrowing her eyes. "Do I have money more than you? Did you earn all that money? What? Is minding other people's business my concept? Tch. My concept is not having people who leech off their parent's back alone! Got it?!" Hinata balled her fist attempting to threw a punch. Sasuke who's been staring at her in shock, had kept his silence. Hinata sighed and took her paper money on her pocket, throwing them at Sasuke's face. Neji and Naruto snickered on the background while Gaara smiled, totally amused. "At our place it's 2,500 Won, but I calculated it according to Tokyo's rates. But if the stain doesn't get out, then send it to us." Hinata turned her back before pausing again. She took a small yellow card from her pocket and damped it on Sasuke's forehead. "There. Call us if the stained hadn't removed and I'll make sure I'll removed it myself."

Hinata grabbed Tenten's hand and dragged her away without looking back, not seeing Gaara's shaking of his head while laughing. Neji and Naruto both slapping their knees due to their heavy laugh. Sasuke who was still lying on the floor with a shock, disbelief, anger on his face. He took the card away from his forehead and glared at the faraway figure of Hinata.

"What the hell is she?! What the fuck!" He cursed loudly, making another round of laughter erupted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hahahaha! I really enjoyed writing this fic. Anyhoo, I said that I'm only copying it on the drama Boys Over Flowers right? Then why the hell, someone here saying that this fic is fuckingly stupid. Oy stranger-san, don't read it, if you're not pleased. I'm only doing this for those who appreciate it. OOC for every character in this fiction. PM me if there's any mistake so I could fix it.

Reviews are necessary.

SO ENJOY! :D

-Alex-


End file.
